


Revenge is Always Sweeter

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brat like Noiz needs to be taught a lesson (dom!Aoba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Always Sweeter

Getting revenge was a stupid idea. Aoba would be the first to admit it.

But he’d also admit it that getting revenge supplied him one of the most unique senses of satisfaction, one that made all the repercussions that were soon to follow entirely worth it—or rather, it did good job sugar coating them at the time.

Noiz squirmed a little. “Any time today would be nice, you know.”

Even if he was blindfolded, Aoba glowered at his boyfriend, hands at the hem of his t-shirt. “I-I’m working on it, you impatient brat,” he snipped back before he wriggled out of his shirt and tossed it to the side. It plopped on to the edge of the mattress. The bed here in the hotel in Germany was even larger than the one in Platinum Jail. He could lie across the entirety of it and still have room above his head and below toes. Aoba was starting to wonder if these extravagances were normal in hotels or if this was Noiz’s tastes… either way, whenever they went shopping for their apartment together, Aoba would insist against such a wasteful piece of furniture.

Noiz shifted again, trying to reposition his arms that were tied behind his back. Aoba had felt kinda guilty using one of Noiz’s silk ties as his rope (but then again, it was the same tie that they had used in the hotel back on Midorijima as Aoba’s blindfold…the thing was starting gain a reputation.) Aoba scooted a little closer, nibbling his lower lip as he studied the young man, who was only wearing his boxers. Noiz must have felt him move because he licked his lips and shifted a little against his binds. Was this really all right, to tie your boyfriend up this way? He knew Noiz was hardly conventional, but this did look a little…on the sadistic side.

“Aoba. You’re boring me.” To emphasize his point, his lips pulled into an impish little smirk.

Never mind. Noiz deserved this.

“I’m com-ing,” Aoba bit off. He moved up beside Noiz’s legs. He noticed the bulging form that was straining against his boxers—he could even make out the shape of the four metal studs on the underside of his cock. Aoba blushed. He took a deep inhale. “Noiz,” he started, deepening his voice a little to sound a little more commanding, “I didn’t appreciate the way you treated me in the hotel the other night.”

“Sure seemed like you did,” Noiz replied, still smirking. Aoba narrowed his eyes. 

“Well, I didn’t.” He snipped back. “So, I think you need to know what I felt like. Cause if we’re going to be living together, there’s one thing you need to learn—”

“And what’s that?” he interrupted. Aoba fought the urge to slap him. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

“I don’t lose,” Aoba declared. “And I don’t let people,  _especially_  perverted teenage bunny-loving brats, get away with taking advantage of me.” He raised his chin, feeling triumph swell in his chest.  He probably had Noiz considering his actions back on the island. That was why he was being so quiet.

There was a lingering pause.

Noiz snorted. And this time Aoba really did slap him.

Still snickering, Noiz asked, “So you’re going to…punish me?” Even underneath he blindfold, Aoba could see one of those cropped brows rise with interest.

 

Aoba pursed his lips, brows starting to fall. Noiz sure seemed excited about this…. With an annoyed click of the tongue, he said, “Whatever you want to make of it, fine.”

The blond shrugged, his usually void features pulling into a grin. “Alright. Awesome.”

Aoba rolled his eyes. There was really no winning with this guy. “Well you better brace yourself,” he warned. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Noiz questioned, grinning. 

“N-No! Now shut up!”

With one last indignant huff, he went to Noiz’s waist, yanking the elastic band of his boxers down past his hips. Noiz sucked in a breath as his cock sprang from its confines, and then he grinned. It stood at attention self-importantly, red tipped and swollen. Aoba glared at it for a second as if it were mocking him as well.

Smoothing his hands up Noiz’s lean thighs, Aoba began to tease the skin around Noiz’s jutting erection. The young man grunted and bucked his hips. “Don’t move,” Aoba said, pushing his hips back down to the mattress. He did it out of spite more than anything else, enjoying the way Noiz’s cock twitched in disapproval. Meanwhile, Noiz let out a pleased snort. But he was quickly silenced when Aoba began to massage the soft, often unnoticed skin underneath his heavy shaft, cupped his hands to just barely avoid his balls. He grunted and Aoba shot up an indignant look.

Aoba continued to tease, kneading his fingers in a particularly sensitive spot at the junction of Noiz’s hip and groin. The man gasped and he tried to move his hips again.

“What did I say?” Aoba asked, in feigned annoyance (though it was rather cute how he had the brat squirming). Noiz huffed peevishly and his hips sunk back into the mattress. With that, he took Noiz’s cock into his hands. Noiz jolted even if it was a simple touch. Though Aoba had heard that wearing a blindfold heightened one’s senses… 

Y-you need to learn a lesson in self-control,” Aoba said. “Now, sit still.” He began to stroke the base of the shaft in quick rough movements, just the way Noiz usually liked. While this was supposed to be a punishment Aoba figured a little teasing treat would do no harm. Just a teensy-weensy one. Noiz seemed to appreciate it, releasing a low groan as Aoba started to run his fingers over the studs on the underside of his cock.

“Ah, Aoba.” Noiz’s muscles clenched and his head lolled backward, knocking into the headboard. Aoba resisted the urge to ask if he was all right. Instead, he pumped a little harder, avoiding the tip that was starting to grow plump with need. “Fuck.”

“D-did I say you could talk?” Aoba demanded. That sounded like something dominating right? That was sexy, right? He felt a little self-conscious for a second—but just a second because a moment later Noiz swallowed down his pride in a single gulp and shook his head. “Then why are you cursing at me?”

With that, he gave the little dangling hoop at the beneath the studs a tug.

“Ah!” Noiz tensed and he bit down onto his lower lip.

“For every syllable you say,” Aoba warned, swinging the hoop back and forth with a playful finger, “I’ll pull this. Got it?” Noiz nodded. “Good.”

Aoba went back to his hand job, stroking the entirety of his length again and again. He looked up every once in a while, trying to read Noiz’s expression from underneath the blindfold. Not that he was really worried about Noiz or anything. The guy was a complete masochist and pervert extraordinaire. He could handle a little teasing, Aoba figured.  _Especially after what he did to me in Platinum Jail._  Aoba flushed at the memory. Noiz deserved this, he reminded himself. He deserved this punishment.

Aoba decided to try something new.

He shifted a little, positioning himself between Noiz’s legs. He still had his cock in hand, which was now dribbling spurts of precum, and leaned down to take it into his mouth. Noiz released a low, guttural groan, his hands yanking against their binds.

It had been a while since Aoba had done this kind of service (honestly, the last time was when he and Noiz weren’t even dating) and halfway down the shaft, he realized that he had forgotten how much his mouth needed to accommodate. He gave him a few slurping pumps, bobbing his head in a quick, relentless rhythm. “Ah, fu—“ Noiz attempted to draw the word back in but it was too late.

Aoba pulled back with a wet pop. “That was a syllable Noiz.” He reached down the saliva sticky shaft and looped his finger into the piercing. He gave it a little tug.

Noiz hissed.

“Self control,” Aoba reminded, in a sweeter voice. Noiz grunted peevishly. The older hovered around his cock, pursing his lips to blow a cool breath over the inflamed skin. Noiz’s breathing hitched and he tensed. Aoba did it again, enjoying the way a little bead of precum oozed from the slit a moment later.

“Mmnh, Noiz,” Aoba murmured, in an over indulgent voice. He was really hamming things up now, just to make things worse for the pervert. “You taste  _so_  good.” To emphasize his point, he slipped the cock between his lips and swirled his tongue over the head in lapping strokes.

“Gah—fuck.”

“That’s three.” Aoba tugged the ring three times. Noiz knocked his skull against the headboard again with an exasperated huff. “You kinda suck at this you know,” Aoba pointed out as he pulled away, a little more playfully. He teased with his tongue, flicking it over the swelled tip again and again. Noiz made another little noise, some incoherent mutter as he sucked in a deep breath. Aoba took that as another syllable.

“Mnnph ah—.”

Aoba went back down again, giving the underside of his cock a little apologetic kiss on the way (okay so he sucked at this whole dominatrix thing, so what?) before he took Noiz back into his mouth. He swallowed twice around the thick length, trying to bring it in further and further down his throat. It took a little determination, but eventually he felt his bottom lip press against his boyfriend’s fleshy sac. His lungs were suddenly desperate for air, his throat beginning to contract in protest. His eyes watered and he pushed a few deep breaths through his nostrils. But it was worth it, the way Noiz’s twisted against his own pleasure, biting even deeper into his lip.

Aoba could feel his thighs tremble as he began to move up and down his shaft once more, coating him entirely with saliva. Noiz’s cock pulsed against his tongue, the telltale rush of blood and sensation that was quickly coming on. Aoba could finish him with a single suck and let him off easy.

An image flashed back to Aoba of their night in Platinum Jail: quivering in darkness as he tried to move his wrists against the cutting leather belt that held them together, begging and pleading with Noiz to cut the charade.

His brows furrowed at the thought.

Hell no, he wasn’t going to let him off easy. Noiz would  _suffer_. 

The blond began to spasm against the walls of Aoba’s throat, so close to release. Just as he reached his peak…Aoba pulled away, stopping the orgasm at the root with his index finger and thumb. It seemed to work; Noiz’s pleasure came to a screeching halt and he sucked a sharp breath in, hips beginning to quake with restraint.

“We’re not done yet,” Aoba said, matter-of-factly. He still held Noiz’s orgasm. The young man shifted uncomfortably, his wringing his hands behind his back.

Was that a whimper? Aoba held back a laugh.

“I think it’s my turn now,” Noiz eventually said, tightly, his first real words in quite some time.

“You had your turn in Platinum Jail,” the older retorted. “Also, I don’t even want to tell you how many syllables that was.”

“You’re being unfair,” Noiz huffed.

“You’re being a brat.”

Noiz pursed his lips, cropped brows obviously pushing into a deep frown as he fruitlessly attempted to glare at his boyfriend through the blindfold.

“You know,” Aoba reached behind him and untied his hands only to bring them forward to be tied once more. “Keep this up and I’ll punish you all night.”

For the first time in a long time, Noiz smirked. Forcefully, but it was a smirk. “What has gotten into you?”

“The need to seek revenge,” Aoba simply replied. In the spirit of all this revenge, he used his free hand to toy with Noiz’s tip. It was an angry red at this point, feeling the abuse as much as Noiz was. Aoba gave it a sweet little pinch, encouraging more precum to drip. Noiz sharply inhaled.

“Well I’ve learned my lesson,” he said through his teeth.

“No, you haven’t. You don’t even sound sincere.”

Noiz grunted, pitifully. “I’ll let you fuck me.”

Aoba flushed at the wording. But he paused, considering it. “I-I was planning to do that anyway, so I have nothing to gain here,” he finally fibbed.

There was a pause. “I’ll let you do it rough.”

Aoba narrowed his eyes. “You like it rough. Quit trying to bargain off things for your benefit only, brat.”

“Aw come on.”

“Forget it, Noiz. You’ve earned this.” Aoba said, dead-panned. Trying to regain his previous demeanor, Aoba pressed his brows together and filled his chest. “Now, get on your knees,” he ordered.  The young man smirked but complied. Balanced on his elbows and knees, Noiz waited for him. Aoba felt himself twitch with anticipation, not so subtly studying Noiz’s ass that was poked lewdly in the air, the heavy sac that hung between his lean thighs, the pair of boxers that were still at his knees. He swallowed hard.

Sure he was supposed to be punishing Noiz, but the erection forming in his own boxers was rather… uncomfortable as well.

“Are you going to spank me now?” Noiz suddenly asked.

Aoba went bright red.

“N-no! You perverted brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I love Noiz! Hes such a perv (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ 
> 
> Requested by anonymous on tumblr @ milkysartandstuff.tumblr


End file.
